Saturday Night Fever
thumb|253px Saturday Night Fever (Fiebre del Sábado Noche en España, Fiebre del Sábado por la Noche en Hispanoamérica) es una película estadounidense de 1977, dirigida por John Badham. Protagonizada por John Travolta y Karen Lynn Gorney, en los papeles principales. El guion está basado en un artículo publicado el año anterior en la revista New Work Magazine titulado "Ritos tribales del nuevo sábado en la noche".Tribal Rites of the New Saturday Night John Travolta fue candidato al premio Óscar 1978 al Mejor actor principal. Argumento Tony Manero (John Travolta) es un joven neoyorkino italo-americano, que tiene un trabajo intrascendente como dependiente de una tienda de pinturas, pero su vida cambia los sábados por la noche bailando en la discoteca Odisea 2001, donde es una estrella. Allí conoce a Stephanie Mangano (Karen Lynn Gorney), que se transforma en su pareja de baile para participar en un campeonato que se realizará en la discoteca. Él intenta una relación amorosa, pero ella, con más educación que él, lo rechaza a pesar de sentirse atraída por él, y planea cambiarse de barrio buscando mejores oportunidades, pero acepta ser su compañera de baile. Tony tiene un hermano, Frank (Martin Shakar) que es sacerdote, pero que abandona los hábitos. Tony también tiene su propia pandilla, que mantiene peligrosas disputas con otras pandillas. Conflictos familiares, amorosos y juveniles se entrecruzan para terminar algunos en tragedia. Llega el momento del campeonato de baile y él y su pareja son los ganadores, pero Tony ha madurado y decide tomar una decisión. Comentarios Esta película no sólo fue un éxito en taquilla, sino que impulsó el movimiento Disco por todo el mundo convirtiéndose en un fenómeno sociocultural que cambió drásticamente el estilo de vida por aquella época. En la película se sugiere un estilo diferente de vivir la vida a través de tópicos de la cultura Disco, como la forma de vestir (uso de plataformas, camisas de cuello en V, pantalones de campana) y el baile, influenciando enormemente a la generación de la década de 1970, por lo que no es difícil ver las raíces de este estilo aún vigente en la cultura pop. También destaca el papel de los DJs y los decorados, muy luminosos gracias al uso de la Disco ball, estrobers y pistas de luces. En plena efervescencia disco es destacable la banda sonora de la película, interpretada por varios cantantes de la década de 1970, donde destaca principalmente la aportación de los Bee Gees. Con unos 30 millones de copias vendidas es frecuentemente considerada como la mejor banda sonora de todos los tiempos. Hasta el estreno de El guardaespaldas, en 1992, fue la banda sonora más vendida de todos los tiempos, pero aún hoy ninguna otra banda sonora ha logrado posicionar al mismo tiempo cinco canciones en el Top 10 de Billboard. Banda Sonora Original thumb|right|249px thumb|right|249px Articulo principal:Saturday Night Fever (Soundtrack). Discográfica: Polydor *"Stayin' Alive", Bee Gees *"Night Fever", Bee Gees *"Calypso Breakdown", Ralph MacDonald *"A Fifth Of Beethoven", Basada en la quinta sinfonía de Beethoven *"Disco Inferno", The Trammps *"Salsation", David Shire *"If I Can't Have You", Yvonne Elliman *"Boogie Shoes", K.C. & the Sunshine Band *"Manhattan Skyline", David Shire *"More Than A Woman", Bee Gees *"More Than A Woman", Tavares (banda) *"You Should Be Dancing", Bee Gees *"Night on Disco Mountain", David Shire *"Open Sesame", Kool & the Gang *"K-Jee", M.F.S.B. *"Jive Talkin'", Bee Gees *"How Deep Is Your Love", Bee Gees *"Dr. Disco", Rick Dees and His Cast of Idiots *"Disco Duck", Rick Dees and His Cast of Idiots *"Barracuda Hangout", David Shire Curiosidades *John Travolta fue candidato a 1978 al premio Óscar, candidatura que repetiría en 1995 por Pulp Fiction. *John Travolta estuvo practicando durante nueve meses la coreografía que utilizaría en esta película. Además, siguió un estricto régimen alimentario, por el cual bajó 8,6 kg *Karen Lynn Gorney, que encarnó a la coprotagonista Stephanie Mangano, era nueve años mayor que John Travolta. Ella tenía 32 y él 23 años. Después de su participación, ella no volvió a actuar en ninguna producción hasta 1991. *La señora que aparece en las primeras escenas de la película, esperando por un tarro de pintura que le trae Tony Manero en la tienda, es nada menos que la madre en la vida real de John, Helen Travolta. *La actriz Fran Drescher, protagonista de la popular comedia The Nanny, también participa en esta película con el personaje de Connie, una amiga de Tony que en la discoteca le pregunta si él es "tan bueno en la cama como en la pistas de baile", saliendo ambos a bailar posteriormente. *Las grabaciones de esta película tuvieron que suspenderse por un tiempo, al morir de cáncer Diana Hyland, la compañera de Travolta, quien había hecho de su madre en una película anterior llamada The Boy in the Plastic Bubble (El muchacho de la burbuja - 1976), y que era dieciocho años mayor que él. *La discoteca Odisea 2001 -que tomó su nombre de la película de Stanley Kubrick de 1968- funcionó como tal hasta el año 1987, en que se convirtió en una disco gay con el nombre de Spectrum. A fines de 2005, pese a las protestas de los románticos de la película, que la consideraban como un santuario, fue demolida. *Al año de su estreno se hizo un álbum de parodia, Sesame Street Fever, que muestra a Coco en el sitio ocupado por Travolta en la portada del disco original, y a Epi, Blas y el Monstruo de las Galletas, en el de los hermanos Gibb. *En la década de 1990, en plena época en la que el Disco revive en un estilo nuevo, surge un grupo español denominado Fundación Tony Manero (el grupo se denominó así en honor a este personaje) quienes hacen varios temas al estilo disco funk. *El director no quedó contento con lo que hizo el primer montador, porque en principio se perdían los movimientos del baile de John. Fue destituido y la responsabilidad del montaje corrió a cargo del propio Travolta. * El grupo Sur Coreano T-ara realizó un álbum titulado "John Travolta Wannabe" inspirado en la película. * En la película Mira quién habla James, protagonizado por John Travolta aconseja a Mickey no saltar del Puente de Brooklyn, como lo hizo Bobby C. Premios Premios Óscar Referencias Enlaces externos *A 30 años de su estreno, sigue la fiebre *Canciones de Fiebre del Sábado Noche en karaoke *Juan Pablo Di Pace es Tony Manero en FIEBRE DEL SÁBADO NOCHE *Ficha del musical SATURDAY NIGHT FEVER en todoMUSICALES *Fiebre del Sábado Noche en Bee Gees Zaragoza Web Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas musicales Categoría:Películas de Paramount Pictures Categoría:Películas de 1977 Categoría:Películas dramáticas